


Bring Your Boyfriend To Work Day

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Librarians, Library, Romance, work husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: Steve comes to visit you at the library!“Let’s get you checked out," you said to Steve now that he had the books he was looking for.“Any chance I can checkyouout?”You rolled your eyes and laughed. “Do you know how many times I’ve heard that one?”“Yeah,” he sighed.  “Bucky begged me not to use that line, but I couldn’t resist!”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Bring Your Boyfriend To Work Day

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Brandon smiled at you, handing you a coffee cup. You took it gratefully, returning the smile. “Dirty chai for my dirty girl,” he joked. 

“Yuck!” Camilla said. “Get a room.” 

“You know what they say: Happy work wife, happy work life!” Brandon said, making a face at Camilla before heading to the back. You blew him a kiss and he caught it dramatically, tucking it in his pocket to save it for later. 

“Don’t say it,” you warned Camilla as you sipped your drink. 

“When are you two going to get together?” 

“How many times do I have to tell you it’s not like that?” 

“I would kill for a man that brought me coffee every morning.” 

“It’s tea.” 

She nudged you with her shoulder. “You know what I mean.” 

“Besides...” you said, trying to decide whether or not to tell Camilla. 

“What?!” she said excitedly. She loved gossip. 

“I’m kinda...seeing someone.” 

“Really?!” she shouted and then quieted down, remembering that a) she was in a library and b) she was the one getting paid to enforce the whole ‘being quiet in a library’ thing. “Oh my God tell me everything,” she whispered urgently. 

“I don’t want to say too much,” you said, grinning from ear to ear. “But they—he—is really great.”

“They?” She couldn’t let anything go. She might give Nat a run for her money on information extraction. 

“I may be seeing _two_ someones,” you admitted, feeling almost gleeful at finally having some hot gossip of your own to share. Normally Camilla regaled you with stories of crazy Tinder dates and filled you in on everything going on in your neighborhood and workplace. Today _you_ got to share something, and it wasn’t an update on Liv and Liam, or Kiara’s latest fling. It was yours. And it was juicy. Maybe _too_ juicy. You trusted Camilla. But you didn’t want to read any headlines about Captain America’s bisexual interracial polyamorous relationship with the Winter Soldier and a librarian. 

“Oh my God!” she yelled for the second time that morning, earning you a glare from one of your regulars, Ms. Feldman, who spent all day every Tuesday looking at cat blogs and berating you over the printer quality. Apparently your inkjet did not appropriately capture the fine hairs of the majestic Persian cats. Camilla mouthed “Sorry,” to Ms. Feldman, who huffed and turned back to her beloved felines. Camilla turned back to you, jaw on the floor. “Who are you and what have you done with Amy Carlisle?”

Your face grew a little hot. You knew having two boyfriends was not on-brand for you. 

“Seriously, Amy, that’s amazing. You’ve been single for so long and by your smile it looks like you’ve found some truly great guys. So now you have to tell me every single detail about each of them.” 

You laughed. You would be happy to tell her every dirty detail if your boyfriends had different identities. The boys had said you could tell people at your discretion. And Camilla never gossiped about topics that were sensitive. You opened your mouth when your other coworker Shay walked up. 

“Shay! Late again!” Camilla greeted the Chanel-clad blonde. 

“Good morning, ladies. I’m fine, thank you for asking,” she said theatrically. 

Knowing her penchant for melodrama, neither you nor Camilla took the bait. Of course, that didn’t stop her from telling you anyway.

“Terrible accident. And my chauffeur refused to drive in the emergency lane. I was stuck in traffic for like, 40 minutes! So yeah, I’ve had quite the morning.” 

You did a better job of biting back your laugh than Camilla. 

“Glad you made it in safely, Shay,” you told her. She beamed at you. 

“Thanks, Amy!” She bounced to the back to put away her things. She was on reshelving duty today and you mourned for your future self, who would have to redo it all tomorrow. 

“If I wasn’t so desperate to hear about your love life, I might spend a few minutes making fun of her.” 

“Rich people have problems, too, Camilla,” you reminded her sarcastically. 

You both laughed, and you were gearing up to explain your love life when someone approached the counter. You both donned your professional faces and turned to face the guest. It was none other than Steve, leaning against the counter with the most charming smile on his face. You almost swooned. You heard Camilla gasp quietly beside you, but you didn't take your eyes off Steve. 

“Hi,” he said. “I was hoping you could help me with some research.”

You put on your best customer service voice. “I would be happy to help you, sir. What are you looking for information on?” 

“My favorite girl.” Your face grew hot from the way he was looking at you, talking to you. “She really likes books, and I’m hoping you have her favorite.” 

“We do. But I’ll need a little more information to get started. Do you know which of her favorites you’re looking for?”

“Childhood favorite. She was a pretty rambunctious child, and I want to know what she was reading that encouraged that behavior.” 

You both laughed and you stood up to show him to the children’s section, a shell-shocked Camilla beside you. 

“You probably don’t want to read Junie B. Jones, but I may have a few selections you’ll like.” 

He followed you to the children’s section, where you selected Anne of Green Gables and Ella Enchanted. “These are the childhood favorites I still go back to. I figured I’d send you home with one for Bucky, too.” 

“Thank you! I look forward to reading them.” 

“I can’t believe you came to visit me at work!”

“Is this okay? I just wanted to see you.” 

“It’s more than ok!” You looked around, judging that your surroundings were clear before chancing a quick kiss with him. “Now, let’s get you checked out.” 

“Any chance I can check _you_ out?” 

You rolled your eyes and laughed. “Do you know how many times I’ve heard that one?” 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Bucky begged me not to use that line, but I couldn’t resist!”

You laughed again, ready to lead him to the circulation desk, but he stopped as his eyes fell on a title on one of the shelves. 

“The Hardy Boys! I used to love these books! I can’t believe you have them!”

“They’re still pretty popular. And I suspect the Hardy boys have had a lot more adventures since you last checked in with them.” 

You loved the look on his face. It was always great to help people find the book they needed, especially when it had personal significance to them. There was nothing like stumbling across something precious from your childhood, and you loved seeing Steve perusing the shelf, fingers trailing over all the books in the series, pulling out ones he had read as well as newer ones, grabbing five in total and crouching right there in the stacks, flipping through them. You wondered if this was what you looked like when you went to a bookstore. He sat down right there on the floor, reading the first pages of one of his selections. You had never seen him read before. His concentration face was adorable and his eyes were alight with the joy of finding a gem of his past, untouched. You hoped the books held up to memory. You had never read the Hardy Boys before but knew that some of the earlier works in the series had been criticized for racist depictions of characters. That was certainly a risk with any book, but especially ones that were over 100 years old. Maybe Steve would enjoy some of the later books, even though they had different authors. But for right now he was still in the first few unproblematic pages, delightedly reading. You could have stood there and watched him all day. 

Unfortunately, your job description did not include staring at your boyfriend reading all day, so you thought you would quietly slip away and allow him to enjoy his books. You hadn't taken two steps before he shut the book. 

“Sorry about that, definitely got carried away,” he said, standing up. 

“No! Not at all! Take your time. Nothing sexier than a man who knows how to get lost in a book.” 

“Seriously?” he asked. 

“Seriously.” 

“Well, I’d like to take all of these, if that’s okay.” He held up the seven books in his arms. 

“Of course!” 

You led him to the circulation desk, where Camilla was staring at the two of you. 

“That took a while,” she said under her breath. You smacked her leg under the desk. 

“Do you have a library card?” you asked him, trying to sound professional. 

“No, sorry. I used to have one, though!”

“We’ll get you one from this century,” you said, getting him all squared away with the books. There was something about seeing him with a large stack of books like that. It wasn’t a bad sight. Big strong arms and wonderful books: what more could you ask for? 

“What?” he said, noticing you eyeing him. 

“Oh, nothing,” you said. 

“Amy.” 

“You look hot, that’s all.” You heard Camilla choke next to you and smirked a little bit. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. All those books, your big strong arms: it’s doing something to me.” 

“You know, I was thinking, maybe I could get a private tour of the library?”

“That can be arranged. Anything in particular you’d like to see?”

“Areas of interest include best places to be alone with a beautiful girl,” he said with a wink. Camilla was practically imploding. 

“Right this way, Captain,” you said. Nat was right: you _did_ act like horny teenagers. You couldn’t help it! 

You knew Camilla would cover for you at the desk. And, thanks to Shay, you knew all the places that cameras (or people) could catch you. You had spent many a morning meeting being reminded not to have sex in the hallway by the water fountain, on the globe in the maps room (how she had accomplished that you didn’t want to know), or on the table in the break room (Yuck! You ate lunch there!).

All that considered, you actually had an idea of somewhere you could go and not get caught. There was a special collection of donated books from a prominent family that had its own section. Nobody really knew it was there. Sometimes members of the family would come by and do a photo opp, take a picture with a big check in front of the library, maybe give a few quotes about the importance of literacy and drive off in a fancy car. These books mainly collected dust. It was an eclectic selection: you could tell it had belonged to a couple, and the His and Hers were pretty easy to pick out, even when they were mixed together like this. Sherlock Holmes mingled with Dante—the mystery writer and the English teacher. Some of the first printings of her books were in glass cases throughout the library. You came here sometimes when you needed a moment to yourself: it was a safe place to cry and collect yourself after a long day, and you had never once heard someone approaching. You had never told anyone about it—not even Brandon—because it was _your_ spot. 

You led Steve deep into the library and to your personal safe haven. It felt weird going there with someone else, like you were somehow desecrating the sacredness of the spot. Steve took your hand, stroked the back of it with his thumb, and he looked at you. Not with the lust that you expected, but with— _dare you hope?_ —something that looked a lot like love. He stroked the side of your face and softly pressed a closed-mouth kiss to your lips. “Seeing you has made my day,” he whispered. You smiled at him. 

“Mine too,” you said, pressing up on your tippy-toes to give him a kiss. He lowered to meet you and kissed you harder this time, with more passion. 

You certainly liked this purpose for your special spot a whole lot better. 

His hands traveled to your waist, lifting you up so that neither of you would have to strain, and you could both just sink into the kiss. It was wonderful. Just kissing, nothing more. You got accustomed to the sensation of your feet floating off the floor and you felt like a princess. You realized you had bent one knee: you had achieved the elusive Princess Diaries foot popping kiss and couldn't stop yourself from giggling. Steve kissed your entire face: the tip of your nose, both of your cheeks, your lips one last time, before setting you down on earth. 

“I should get going,” he whispered. You nodded. You should probably act like you worked here (instead of cosplaying as the horny youth your security guard spent his days kicking out). But you didn’t want to let him go. You gave him one last peck before wiping his lips clean of any evidence of your activities. 

“This really is the perfect place,” Steve said. 

“Glad you enjoyed your tour,” you said as you started walking. 

“A little _too_ perfect,” he said. 

You stopped and looked at him. 

“How many other guys have you brought back here?” he asked playfully. “I thought I was special, Amy.” 

You rolled your eyes, laughing. 

“Why are you laughing? That’s a fair question!”

“Because the thought of me being so much of a player that I have a designated makeout spot in my workplace is hilarious. What part of chronically single don’t you understand? Steve, you took me on my first date in my life.” 

“That’s _formerly_ chronically single,” he corrected. “And you’ll have to forgive me. I just can’t believe a girl as great as you would want to be with me.” 

“You can’t?” 

He shook his head. You walked back up to him, placing a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the affection. “You _are_ special, Steve,” you said, referencing his earlier question.

“Really?” he grinned. 

“Really,” you said. “Am I gonna have to text my boyfriend every morning to remind him of that?” You loved throwing out the b-word whenever you could. 

Steve was beaming. He nodded. “Every morning. And every night. Midday too, just to be sure.” 

“For you? Anything.” 

He blushed. You fleetingly wondered how bad it would be to fake a medical emergency and ditch work for the rest of the day. He gave you one last kiss. 

“I’ll let you get back to work,” he said. _Ugh, fine._

You dropped back by the circulation desk to pick up his books and then he was gone. You sat down. 

“Captain America, huh?” Camilla said. 

“Huh?” You played dumb, teasing her, knowing it was killing her to not know the story. 

“You know, when you left here, you were wearing lipgloss,” Camillia said mischievously. Damn, she was observant. She would be a top student at Black Widow's Bootcamp. 

“I’ll tell you and Brandon everything at lunch—”

Camilla squealed happily. “Wait. Even Brandon doesn’t know?”

“He knows I’m seeing someone, but not the details.” 

“Didn’t you say that there were _two_ someones? Captain America isn’t enough for you? ” 

You laughed. “I’ll explain everything. I promise. But you have to swear to keep it hush-hush.” 

“My lips are sealed. I have literally never been more excited. Not even that night at the club when I danced with Henry Cavill!” 

“Trust me, this is better than that time on the yacht with the Lakers,” you said. She gasped. 

Both of you were buzzing with excitement until your lunch break, when you felt like a giddy schoolgirl, telling your work friends all about your new boyfriends. 


End file.
